


Droid

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: I’ve been watching too much “It’s Okay, That’s Love”. And VIXX’s Error comeback was just amazing. I thought it would be fun to mix the two. For the fairy princess Admin R. Hope you enjoy!





	Droid

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching too much “It’s Okay, That’s Love”. And VIXX’s Error comeback was just amazing. I thought it would be fun to mix the two. For the fairy princess Admin R. Hope you enjoy!

“In every hallucination, there’s always some sort of an inconsistency. If you look closely enough, you’ll be able to find the inconsistency.” It’s Okay, That’s Love, Episode 15

X

Have you ever felt your heart being crushed? That terrible clenching in your chest that left you feeling empty was all too familiar to you. Perhaps that was why you threw yourself so fully into your work. Numbers couldn’t betray you. Metal bended the way you demanded it to and wires only required simple connections to allow current to flow through them. Computers were not nearly as complicated as human, so you preferred to stay locked away in your robotics lab.

You knew that the other researchers talked about you. They would whisper about your lack of a social life when they thought you couldn’t hear them. They would deem you an obsessed workaholic. They would accuse you of seeing things that weren’t there to try and discredit you. It was okay though. They had no choice but to be in awe of your work. Your androids could walk fluidly on two legs with a perfected upright balance, while theirs couldn’t even pick up their crumpled blueprints. Their jealous insults were too weak for you to even bat an eyelash at.

Your chair squeaked in protest as you leaned back farther than it wanted you to. You rested your forearm over your tired eyes. You had been slaving away all day at finishing a progress report for the board of trustees. You were starting to get a headache from trying to simplify the scientific terminology into layman’s language for the investors.

As you sighed in frustration, you felt a warm breath against your neck. Shivering at the tickling sensation, you felt him press his lips to your lab coat-clad shoulder. As exhausted as you were, you could feel a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. “I didn’t hear you come in.” You murmured, reaching behind you to stroke his soft black hair.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Hongbin whispered softly into your ear. He moved to rest his chin on the top of your head. “I gave you a key,” You said, swiveling your chair to face him, “That’s an open invitation to come in whenever you want.”

“What about your coworkers?” He asked, leaning his forehead against yours. “What about them?” You question. “This is my lab.” He smiled that unique brand of cheeky yet still cute as hell smile of his. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. There was something wondrous about kissing him while he was smiling. It filled you with a warm sense of comfort but still gave you butterflies in the pit of your stomach.

Hongbin broke the kiss and stared at you. “W-what?” You asked, slightly unnerved by the sudden way he was looking directly into your eyes. “I love you.” He replied simply. You immediately broke into an idiot-like grin. “I love you too.”

“Are you almost done with work?” He inquired, giving you puppy dog eyes. You glanced down at your watch, surprised at how late it was. “Yeah, it looks like I’ll have to finish this report later.” You said as you turned back to your computer to email yourself the file. “Good, ‘cause I’ve made you dinner.” He informed you, pulling you up by your wrist, barely giving you time to turn off the desktop.

X

You get back to your shared apartment and the smell filling the air had your mouth watering. “Lamb?” You asked excitedly. “Your favorite.” Hongbin responded smugly. You squealed and practically jumped on him. He caught you and used your momentum to twirl you in the air. You giggled as he placed you back down. Not waiting for him, you ran to the kitchen, where he had a pan of lamb chops sprinkled with rosemary cooling on the stovetop. You loved this man so much.

He watched as you gobbled down the meat and the side dish of roasted red potatoes.”Slow down! You’ll choke.” Hongbin warned as he filled your glass with some red wine. You give a cheesy smile with your food-stuffed cheeks protruding. He smirked and reached across the table to ruffle your hair. “I’ll get started on the dishes.” He said, suddenly standing up.

Immediately, a sense of panic washes over you. “You can’t!” You shouted, louder than intended. He gaped at your outburst for a second before calmly saying, “I’ll wear rubber gloves.” You’re on your feet now, your meal long forgotten. “You know you can’t.” You say with your brows furrowed. “I’ll be careful.” Hongbin pleaded. But you’d had enough.

You don’t even spare him another glance before storming off down the hallway. He doesn’t let you get far though. He caught you by the wrist with enough forced to have you reeling backwards into his arms. Holding you tight with his arms crossed over your chest, Hongbin apologizes. “I’m sorry.” You frowned, still upset, and remained silent. “I just wanted to be of more use to you.” He explained.

Sighing, you turned in his arms to face him. You reached up, stroking his cheek tenderly. “You are of plenty of use to me. I’m the one who feels useless.” You said, looking straight into those deep dark eyes of his. He responds by crushing you to him. “I can’t even fix you.” You whispered quietly.

“You’ll figure it out soon.” He crooned, his chin once again resting atop your head as he stroked your hair. You burrowed your face deeper into his chest. He squeezes you tighter. “I’ll do the dishes.” You say.

X

You wake up to find Hongbin staring at you as he lay besides you. “Good morning, beautiful.” He chirped. You give him a sleepy smiles and reply in your scratchy morning voice, “Morning.” “Mmm. You sound so sexy when you wake up.” He teased. Your jaw fell open in response, and you lightly punched him on the shoulder. Hongbin laughed that laugh that had him squinting his eyes a bit, the one you loved. You poked at his dimples. “Sleep well?” He asked. You rolled over onto your side and snuggled closer to him. “Mmmm.” Was your only reply.

“Come on, you have to get to work.” He said as he tickled you over your ribs. You groaned and pushed his hands away playfully. “I don’t wanna.” “Stop being spoiled and get up.” Hongbin joked, sitting up now. You looked up at him with a pout on your face. “No, no aegyo.” He remarked sternly as he pinched your protruding lip. You sighed, knowing he was right. You had to get that report done.

You stretched a little before getting up. “Good girl.” Hongbin praised and gave you a light slap on the butt as you left the bed to go wash up. You turned around and stuck your tongue out at him before closing the bedroom door behind you.

You came back after brushing your teeth and washing your face to find an unmade bed. You thought it strange, since he always made the bed while you were in the bathroom in the mornings. “Hongbin!” You called out for him. There was no response.

You glanced at the clock on your nightstand and sighed. You got changed and gave the apartment a once over before brewing yourself a cup of coffee. He was still nowhere to be found. You figured he must have gone out to get something. Afraid that you would be late, you grab your keys and head out the door.

X

“Haven’t you noticed her strange behavior?” You overhear one of the other researchers asking his assistant. Eyes not leaving your screen, you strained to hear the answer. “A little.” The young boy replied. “She was standing in the hallway talking to herself.”

You got up and pointedly slammed your lab door closed. You didn’t need to prove yourself to anyone, especially not to jealous jerks. You went back to adding the finishing touches to the progress report before beginning to prepare for the presentation of your lab’s findings during the meeting later. Hongbin still hadn’t called you though you had left him worried voicemails and texts. But you tried to ignore that and focus on your work.

X

You stood in the conference center still wearing your lab coat. All eyes were on you, and though you were thoroughly prepared, you were unnerved by giving a presentation of this scale. The entirety of the association’s scientists, all the research assistants, the board of trustees, and any other investors were all waiting for you to begin.

You took a deep breath and began your explanation of the balance chip you had designed to allow your androids to walk on two feet with human-like grace. You also discussed the use of silicon in their joints to allow for lighter weight flexibility. The more you spoke, the more confident you became. Soon, you were standing with a straight posture and resisting the urge to sway. You looked into the audience as you described how you made your androids’ footsteps quiet though they weighed close to half a ton and made eye contact with Hongbin. You paused for a second, caught off guard, before quickly recovering.

The rest of the presentation went smoothly and it was not time you to receive and questions your audience might have had. One of the other scientists asked you how you were able to mimic human lip movement when your androids spoke. You answered accordingly. An assistant asked about cumulative memory chips and you had an answer for that too.

An investor stood up. You immediately directed your attention towards her though out of the corner of your eye you could see Hongbin smiling proudly amongst the crowd. “There are rumors that you have been under stress recently.” The investor stated.

You gave her a puzzled look. “I’m not sure what you’re asking.” You replied. “Have you been seeing things?” She asked directly. You can’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of the question. “Excuse me?” You prompt her further. You see Hongbin throw her a dirty look, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a tight line.

One of your fellow scientists stands up. “You have been talking to yourself. We’ve seen you do it in your lab and in the hallways.” He states. You gaped. What the hell were they talking about? The crowd burst into a buzz of speculations. Trying to maintain a sense of professionalism, you clear your throat loudly and say, “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

At this point, your boss stood up. “Quite a few of your peers have come to me out to voice their concern with your recent behavior.” He announced. Confused beyond belief and frustrated by being backed into an unforeseeable corner, you retort “What does this have to do with my work?!” You looked for Hongbin amongst the mass with an exasperated look. He wasn’t there anymore.

Your boss followed your frenzied line of sight. He sighed. “This isn’t how I wanted to do this.” 

“We, the Association for the Development of Android Robotics, request that you submit for a psychiatric evaluation.”

X

You felt the bed dip with his weight. You didn’t move to look at him and continued to stare at the wall. “You’re not crazy.” Hongbin’s deep voice mumbled. “I know.” You replied. He lay down besides you, scooting closer to spoon. You felt his arm wrap around you. You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes, so you just shut them.

“The doctor said I’m schizophrenic…”You trail off. He doesn’t say anything, so you continue, “And you’re a hallucination.” “That’s nonsense.” Hongbin responds quietly. At this point you couldn’t hold back the tears. They silently rolled across the bridge of your nose and vanished into your pillow.

You sniffled and instantly felt him tighten his grip on you. “You’re fine. You’re just stressed.” He comforts. You feel the warmth from his breath on the nape of your neck. It only makes you cry harder.

“You’ve been disappearing recently.” You accuse. “I’ve been busy.” Hongbin states simply. “My coworkers have never seen you.” You choke out. “That’s because I sneak into your lab.” He whispers. “I started seeing you after my mother died.” You sob. “That’s when you made me.” He reasons.

“Androids don’t have warm breath.”

He freezes. Concerned, you roll over to look at him. But he’s gone.

He was never there.


End file.
